Two Faces
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk juara Ketiga kategori AU Fict dengan penname littleparadox dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato!


**Two Faces  
**

**by CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas berat di kursi kerjanya. Sudah hampir empat minggu berlalu sejak ia diberi tugas oleh _senior_-nya untuk membunuh putra dari Gubernur Konoha— Namikaze Naruto— yang juga adalah sahabat baiknya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana ia harus segera menyelesaikan misi itu. Sebenarnya misi membunuh satu orang tidaklah susah bagi seorang pembunuh profesional seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja, targetnya kali ini merupakan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dan lagi, ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesulitan menyelesaikan misi kali ini. Seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya setahun belakangan.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya— mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia meringis pelan merasakan nyeri di pundak kanannya saat mengambil ponselnya. Ah, ia lupa bahwa pundak kanannya robek seminggu yang lalu karena ulah seseorang. Sasuke mengernyit kesal saat melihat_ caller__ id_ si penelpon di layar ponselnya yang berkedip.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa datang nanti malam, Naruto!" terdengar suara kesal seorang gadis di sebuah apartemen kecil di pusat kota Konoha. Gadis _bubble gum_ bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu meremas pelan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"_Masa kau tidak hadir di acara ulang tahunku? _Teme _saja bilang kalau dia akan datang nanti malam,"_ balas Namikaze Naruto dengan suara cempreng miliknya di seberang telepon.

'_Tentu saja dia akan datang untuk mengambil nyawamu nanti malam!'_ batin Sakura. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari besar di kamarnya dan membuka laci lemari itu. Tampak sederet belati dengan berbagai ukuran di dalamnya. Sakura memilih beberapa belati yang dianggapnya pantas untuk menjadi _partner_-nya saat ia menjalankan tugasnya nanti malam.

"_Wakatta yo_! Aku akan datang nanti malam. Kau tenang saja, Naruto," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia lalu mematikan sambungan telepon karena tidak ingin mendengar ocehan berisik milik sahabat pirangnya itu lebih lama.

"Kau akan menyesal karena mengundang Sasuke ke pesta ulang tahunmu, Naruto..." gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan memandang layar _laptop_ yang sedari tadi hidup —menampilkan jendela pesan elektronik yang baru saja ia terima. "Aku tahu, jangan selalu mengingatkanku!" ketus Sakura sambil menutup _laptop-_nya dengan kasar.

* * *

"_Segera bereskan mangsamu nanti malam atau kau akan menyesal!"_

* * *

Sakura memandang kedua _onyx _di hadapannya dengan tatapan sarat makna. Ia yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam malam itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan sosok pemuda emo di hadapannya yang memakai setelan formal berwarna putih. "Bagaimana dengan pundakmu?" tanya Sakura datar tanpa memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengambil secangkir _cocktail_ yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pelayan yang lewat di sampingnya dan meminumnya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, tidak pernah separah ini selama lima belas tahun aku berada di dunia hitam," jawab Sasuke tenang. Ia lalu mengambil gelas _cocktail_ milik Sakura yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya.

"Berarti aku memang lebih kuat darimu, heh?" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Ia melihat sosok Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa.

"Ikutlah denganku, Sakura." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura terpaku seketika.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya sejak tadi. "Apa?! Ikut denganmu? Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya!" Sakura berkata dingin sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kaulah yang selama ini membuatku menderita, Sasuke-_kun_. Tak kusangka bahwa orang yang selalu menghalangiku untuk membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuh orangtuaku adalah pemuda yang selama ini kucintai," lanjut Sakura setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Ia mulai menarik belati yang ia simpan di balik paha kanannya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak bisa menangkis perkataan Sakura. Ia masih ingat benar dengan peristiwa seminggu yang lalu di mana ia hampir membunuh Naruto di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Saat itu, keluarga Namikaze sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Namikaze corp. dan Sasuke bermaksud menyelesaikan tugasnya saat itu juga. Tak disangka bahwa musuh bebuyutannya selama ini yang ia beri_ code name _'Cherry' adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini.

Sakura yang menjadi pembunuh profesional sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, malam itu mendapat tugas untuk melindungi Naruto dari mafia hitam di mana Sasuke bernaung. Dan terjadilah pertempuran antara Sasuke dan Sakura dengan hasil luka sobek yang lumayan parah di pundak kanan Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tidak menampakkan diri selama seminggu belakangan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan melihat Sakura yang akan melemparkan belatinya pada Hyuuga Hinata— yang merupakan targetnya malam ini. "Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan mati malam ini juga, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Tersirat kilatan sedih di kedua _emerald _Sakura.

"Yang kutakutkan di dunia ini bukanlah kematianku, tapi kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai," ujar Sakura lirih. Setelah itu, ia berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. "_Sayounara_, Sasuke-_kun._ Aku _… _mencintaimu," Sakura berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

Sasuke terpaku. Meskipun Sakura mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, namun telinganya yang tajam mampu mendengar bisikan itu dengan jelas di antara keramaian yang memenuhi _ball room _tempat ia berada. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang telah bergabung dengan Hinata dan Naruto di tengah lantai dansa saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

_**Dorr! Jleb!**_

Sakura melebarkan kedua _emerald_-nya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, secepat peluru yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura menatap _onyx _Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Apa itu kau?" tanya Sakura lirih. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari perutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan aku," jawab Sasuke dengan susah payah karena darah kental yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"_Yokatta ne_! Pisau itu … juga bukan aku," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk belati yang menancap tepat di dada kanan Sasuke. Setelah berkata seperti itu, tubuh Sakura terjatuh. Namun Sasuke tidak membiarkan tubuh rapuh itu menyentuh lantai. Ia segera menangkap tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, yang juga sudah tidak berdaya.

Sasuke menyingkap helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya. Ia menatap kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang sudah menutup dengan sempurna. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan panik dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas perkataanmu tadi, heh?" ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia mengelus bibir tipis Sakura yang mulai memutih dengan perlahan sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir gadisnya yang sudah sedingin es. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura…."

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke sempat menangkap bayangan seorang pria berambut putih yang sangat dikenalnya, meninggalkan _ball room _tempat pesta itu berlangsung, sebelum sebuah belati kembali menancap di dada kirinya. Dan hujaman belati itu mengakhiri perkataan terakhir Sasuke sebelum ia menyusul sang kekasih ke alam abadi, di mana tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa memisahkan keabadian cinta mereka.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Maafkan saya jika alur fict ini terlalu cepat dan endingnya sedikit dipaksakan~~ *bungkuk2*  
Ficlet ini dipersembahkan untuk pemenang event Banjir TomatCeri 2013 dan para savers tercinta ^^

Semoga suka dengan ficlet sederhana ini~~

Mari kita sukseskan kembali event Banjir TomatCeri 2014 \\^0^/

Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!


End file.
